


here in the darkness with you

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [41]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: The two weddings of Saccharina Frostwhip and Gooey (Frostwhip as well, but just Gooey is fine.)
Relationships: Saccharina Frostwhip/Gooey (Dimension 20)
Series: dimension 20 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	here in the darkness with you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can I get a sacharinna/gooey fluff scene?  
> title is from a half remembered line i think from cosmic love by f+tm

The first time Saccharina (not Rocks not Ghee) and Gooey (just Gooey) get married, they are both sixteen, and they have just escaped a nunnery, and they are heaving breaths from excitement and exhilaration and adrenaline, and Saccharina takes Gooey’s hands in hers and says, _be mine?_ and Gooey squeezes her hands and says, _I’ve always been_.

They are standing together, exhilarated, on a beach, and their hands are entwined, and the milky waves crash, and Saccharina’s eyes glow with love and magic, and the sky rumbles with thunder and it begins to rain down milk.

As the droplets begin to pick up speed, Gooey looks at Saccharina and Saccharina looks at Gooey and she laughs, and doesn’t apologize, and Gooey laughs doesn’t forgive her, because Saccharina knows now that her magic is a gift not a sin, and Gooey has never felt the need to forgive or be forgiven at anything but her own leisure.

They kiss underneath a storming sky, rain dripping down their faces, still dressed in nunnery clothes ripped and muddied from their run, and it is the best wedding either of them have ever dreamt of.

The second time Saccharina (of house Frostwhip) and Gooey (also of house Frostwhip, but also, just Gooey) get married, they are both twenty.

Saccharina is a Witch-Queen and a Lawful Ruler, and Gooey has no titles to bind but the one she’s chosen and one day as they are lying together on their bed, Saccharina says, _I never got to give you a ring_ , and Gooey says, _I didn’t know you wanted to_ , and Saccharina turns and looks at her with a glint in her eye and says, _Will you marry me, Gooey?_ and Gooey looks back with a tilted head and says, _I thought I already did that_ , and Saccharina smiles and says, _Will you do it again?_ and Gooey smiles and says, _Anything for my Queen_.

The second wedding of Saccharina of House Frostwhip and Gooey of House Frostwhip (though just Gooey is fine) is as grand as a band of marauders can make it.

The ceremony takes place outside, at the entrance of their cave. The shiniest of their loot has been placed on icy pedestals, silk tablecloths cover the war table, and they are only a little ragged on the edges.

There is no officiant, because they have no need of one, and there is not even a ceremony, really, because the ceremonies both of them know are stiff and stilted and _Bulbian_ , and neither of them have any need of that.

Instead, Saccharina wears her armor proudly and Gooey polishes her breastplate until it shines, and they walk down a path lined with sugar crystals and peppermint to the entrance of the home they have made for themselves, and Saccharina says, _I love you_ , and holds out her hands and they are filled with ice and sparks and the sharp smell of ozone and ice. And what appears is not a ring, but a pendant with two hands intertwined, green and purple, and Gooey pulls a pendant from her sleeve, carved from brittle-bark (deceptively named), and on it are two hands, intertwined, and they press their pendants into each other’s palms and it is perfect.

As they kiss the marauders cheer, and they throw a feast like no other, and it is messy and ragged and heretical and _perfect_.


End file.
